


Two Months

by Katcher



Series: Bananun Prompts [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr asking for a fic where Mary and Lana have been in a relationship for two months and Mary gets flowers for Lana. This came out fluffier than I expected but I'm just gonna roll with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Months

Mary unlocked the door and entered the house quietly. Everything was quiet as she shut the door and moved farther into the house to locate her girlfriend of two months now. As much as she hated to admit it, she’d learned to love the woman and at this point she couldn’t imagine her life without Lana.

She finally located the object of her affections in the kitchen with her notebook in front of her. She was lost in concentration and biting lightly on the end of her pen as she looked down. Dark hair was pulled back out of her lovely face in a high ponytail and she was dressed comfortably in the little shorts that did things to Mary any time she saw them.

She stood and watched her for a moment before moving into the room and taking the seat across from her. Lana looked up and smiled at her before looking back down. She finally groaned and shut the notebook for the night before looking up to Mary fully. She grinned and the possessed nun couldn’t suppress her own smile. 

“What is it?” Mary furrowed her eyebrows at the woman who leaned forward to prop her elbows on the table between them. “You look a little.. I don’t know, strained maybe?” Mary nodded before pulling out the gift she had gotten for the woman.

She handed the bouquet of yellow flowers across the table and watched Lana’s face light up as she looked down at them. The woman pulled them to her face and breathed in deeply before looking up with tears in her eyes, “Oh, don’t do that,” Lana just grinned at her, “I mean, Happy Two Months.”

“You remembered,” Lana whispered in slight wonder.

“I remember everything, you little demon,” Lana grinned at the nickname before getting up and rounding the table. She placed herself in the woman’s lap to straddle her and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

“How about we go upstairs and celebrate our two months?”


End file.
